


Unexpected Encounter

by Moonlit_Lilacs



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Love at First Sight, M/M, Miscommunication, Pining, Rare Pairings, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23932807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlit_Lilacs/pseuds/Moonlit_Lilacs
Summary: An unexpected encounter during the raid conducted against AVALANCHE member Cloud Strife.An unlikely meeting between two souls bound to each other by destiny. How will Roche react to the sudden onslaught of feelings coursing through him, and will Wedge reciprocate?Why does attraction have to be so sinful?
Relationships: Wedge/Roche
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this pairing, while unlikely, came to me while studying for an exam, and it just makes sense??????!!!!!!  
> Hope you enjoy, there's more to come uwu

Roche never expected to see anything similar to this in his life. The sight before him was not one that he would associate with a warrior, but somehow, it made an impression on him nonetheless. In front of him, a slightly overweight young man was running away, screaming for his life while a pack of guard dogs chased after him. He was screaming in a high pitched voice that scarred Roche's eardrums and there was no grace in his steps, but for just a moment, Roche's heart skipped a beat. "Damn", he said to himself. “Bro be thick, goddamn!!!"

Momentarily distracted from his fight, Cloud sees an opening and strikes at him, staggering Roche backwards. And while Roche is trying to regain his focus, he cannot help bringing back his thoughts to a certain someone.

_Can this fight be over already?! I need to find my guy!_

As a result to his lack of concentration with his arch nemesis during the sparring session, Roche loses unceremoniously and very disgracefully, hoping in the back of his mind that whoever that person was did not witness his mortifying loss. Repressing the urge to question the identity of the person, Roche launches a snarky comment at Cloud while turning to leave.

Turning on his heel, the last thing Roche expected was to be met with a pair of striking hazel eyes staring into his soul. This caused the usually graceful Roche to stumble backwards, a hand clutching at his chest.

_Jesus Lord!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roche comes to a shocking realization.

Roche’s icy blue eyes widened just a fraction, a certain emotion flickering across those orbs as a small gasp escaped his parted lips. The shock that wracked his entire body was foreign to him, he had never expected to be met with such a dazzling gaze staring heatedly at him, and he certainly did not expect the divine beauty the gaze belonged to. 

Too shocked to form any intelligible words, all Roche could muster was a small, “huh?”  
  


Hazel eyes roamed Roche’s face as if studying him before softening up, a small smile grazing Wedge’s lips, “Got your ass handed back to you?”

The question caught the man off guard. He had been too busy ogling the thick man in front of him. Shaking his head to rid himself of unholy thoughts, Roche cleared his throat rather forcefully, an unpleasant sound cutting through the tension in the air, “You wish.. I gave him that win alright.”

Chuckling lowly under his breath, Wedge flashed an amused smile at Roche, who seemed to be over his initial shock and was instead trying to defend himself, “Yes, and that was very kind of you, Mr?”

Running his sweaty hand through his blonde locks, Roche fixed the smaller man with a smile— at least he hoped it looked like that— and reached for a handshake, “They call me the speed demon, but Roche is fine if it’s coming from your pretty little mouth.”   
  


Wedge blushed furiously at that, coughing unceremoniously to cover up his face, however, he quickly recovered and shook the outstretched hand.

“Nice to meet you!” 

It was at that moment that Roche felt his heart stir with an emotion he was unfamiliar with. Without knowing it, a smile had plastered itself on his face. 

Wedge was his soulmate. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OUR BABIES I love them


End file.
